<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The lost friend by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424001">The lost friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened directly after the gang is allowed to leave Edom by Asmodeus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The lost friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i would just like to say i wrote this right after chapter 23 before i read chapter 24.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clary, Clary are you okay? What happened?” Jocelyn came running worried.</p><p>Clary was still on the ground crying Jocelyn tried to make her stop but she didn’t care. She had lost Simon. He had given everything Izzy, immortality, his memories, her, she was crying and might never stop crying.</p><p>“What happened?” Luke asked.</p><p>“Simon gave his immortality and memories of all of us and the shadow world to Asmadeus in exchange for our freedom.” Alec said still holding Magnus and not wanting to go near his sister. For fear she would lash out at him for all his interruptions and grief over Simon.</p><p>“Izzy are you okay sweet heart?” Marys lightwood asked trying console her daughter.</p><p>Only then did Izzy start to cry she cried more than she cried when her brother died. She cried more than she had ever cried before. She was sobbing on the floor in her mother’s arms. </p><p>“What Happened?” asked Emma, the surviving Shadowhunters where mostly still outside. </p><p>“Clary killed Jonathon after he trapped us in Edom. Then we where trapped Magnus asked for help from his father and. Magnus was going to give his life but Simon volunteered.” Alec said now hugging his sister as well as she sobbed.</p><p>“Clary dear you need to get up please, please stop it Simon is gone.” Jocelyn said as she tried to get Clary to move but she wouldn’t. </p><p>She got up and walked over to Jace who was standing still surprised by what Simon had did. “Jace please talk to her she won’t have anyone else’s help not even mine.” Jocelyn pleaded. “Why would she listen to me over you?” he asked a little surprised Jocelyn was asking him for help as she hated him. “Because even though I hate to admit it she loves you more than she loves me, she loves you more than anyone. And the only person she loved as much as me was Simon and he’s gone. Jace please you can help her.”</p><p>Jace looked like he wanted to smile or say something cocky, but didn’t. He walked over to Clary. He grabbed her and hugged her as she cried but she new it was Jace. She still had Jace but she lost Simon. She lost him and she was terrified now that any second she would loos Jace to. He whispered in her ear “Clary I’m so sorry. What can I do to help you?” he asked and without even thinking that they where surrounded by people trying to help her trying to get her to stop crying and mourning Simon. She had the one thing she wanted more than Simon. She had Jace she was with him they where both alive and in their world. And then she kissed him, he was the only thing that she loved and wanted more than Simon. He was there and he was safe and so was she. Her brother and Father where dead, the Heavenly fire was gone. They could be happy and that little bit of happiness grew inside her, she had to forget about her pain, she had to forget how much she loved Simon she new she would never see him again. She also new that Jace was the only thing left, the only person who could help her through her pain, the only one she wanted more than Simon.</p><p>After Clary kissed Jace he was astonished but then kissed her back not hot and intense but soft like they had done when he had the Heavenly fire in him. And he felt Happy like she was going to be okay, he could sense how much pain she had and the pain was being take away by him he felt like he was helping her and that was all he wanted to do. </p><p>When Clary Kissed Jace the people around where all locking to Alec and Magnus for answers as Isabelle was still sobbing in her mothers arms and Jace and Clary where kissing like there was nothing else, and no one wanted to stop them. Even Jocelyn didn’t intervene she new that Clary loved Jace more. She new Jace was who she loved most and he was the only one who could help her. </p><p>When the consul came she was surprised to find the sight of Clary and Jace kissing. Isabelle sobbing in her mother’s arms, and Alec and Magnus looking at the room like they should say something but that not all of it was there’s to say.</p><p>“What happened” the consul asked with a worry in her voice. Alec got up and after what had been nearly 5 minutes of kissing broke Jace and Clary apart. “The consul wants to know what happened sense you two did it, I think you should explain.” </p><p>Clary and Jace got up and they explained about Jonathon, the sword, the heavenly fire, how they had destroyed the infernal cup. And then they with the help of Magnus explained about Simon and his sacrifice.</p><p>After sense the consul was still shocked to do more than stare, Clary and Jace went to where izzy was crying in her mother’s arms. “She loved Simon didn’t she more than she has loved anyone else before. I know the tears of heartbreak and these are the greatest tears of heartbreak I have ever seen.” Marys asked. “Yes, Izzy loved Simon more than anyone she has loved before.” Clary said. “But it is worse than if he had died or left her. He is still alive, but he-“ Jace stopped as he looked at Clary with sadness in his eyes. “He doesn’t remember any of us neither does anyone he knows he is just as he was before his memory of everything sense Jace and the nightclub, every Memory of Izzy. Every memory of me sense we where children. He doesn’t remember anything” she said and then Izzy let go of her mother and hugged Clary. “You loved him as much as I did and new him longer.” Izzy said “I’m so sorry” “your right iz he new me longer but he loved you more, more than he loved me. He loved us equally me as his best friend and you as the woman he loved.” Clary said.</p><p>Clary let go of Izzy as she stopped crying. And Clary got from he ground and Hugged Jace tightly so she could here his heart. “You know how I love him, but you are the only thing I love more. I love you more than everything. Every single cell in body loves you, and when those cells die and new ones are born those cells will love you even more.” She said and then she kissed him again this one lasted only a few seconds but she felt better. Jace made her feel better than anyone else. And she wanted him more than she wanted Simon back. “You know I would never have loved Sebastian anywhere near as much as I love you.” She said after they broke apart. “Yes but that doesn’t mean I don’t wish I had killed him for making you kiss him.” And then she laughed and kissed him again. She could live without Simon but not without Jace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>